The One Eyed Con
by Grumpydrawer
Summary: A story about how Tox-En was created and what Megatron's plans to use it were. A bit OC major in the first few chapters.
1. The Beginning

**The OCs Speedon, Scanner, TNT, Triggerhappy, Rampage, Blackbird and Speedonway belong to Grumpydrawer (me). **

**The OCs Inkstreak Shatter and Rev belong to TokalaSoul. **

Inkstreak flew across the ruined surface of Cybertron. She was on a mission, a very simple mission. All she had to do was deliver a message from Lord Megatron to Soundwave's apprentice named Speedon. She had heard stories from other cons about how he lost an eye to a femme named Arcee. She also heard rumours that he secretly plotted with Starscream to over throw the decepticons, but that was just a rumour.

She saw a large building up ahead with a massive chuck blown out of it. She could see that there was a purple and black mech in there with 5 minicons. She flew through the gap and landed a few metres in front of the mech. She guessed he was Speedon due to him lacking a left optic.

"Are you Speedon." asked Inkstreak.

"Yes I am Inkstreak. What is the message Lord Megatron sent you to tell me." Speedon asked.

How could he know she was coming.

"If you want to know how I knew you were coming. It's all thanks to my minicon Scanner (as he motioned to the one eyed minicon). My spy and communications bot." he told her.

"He wants you to return come to Trypticon Space Station imedietly." she told him worrying about what he might also know about her.

"Awwwww that means no more shooting Autobots." said a minicon with guns coming out of almost every part of his body.

"Grrrrrr." said a minicon which was in the shape of a panther.

"See Rampage agress with me." said the minicon with guns everywhere. A minicon in the shape of a bird glared at the minicon from it's place on Speedon's shoulder. This silenced the minicon.

"Very well Inkstreak. Scanner,TNT,Triggerhappy,Rampage and Blackbird return." said Speedon. The five minicons transformed into cassette and flew into the case on Speedons chest.

"It was nice meeting you Inkstreak. I shall tell Lord Megatron that you deserve a promotion from the rank of messager." Speedon said as he changed from his robot form to his alt mode, a cybertronian jet, and took off towards the Trypticon space station.

What a strange bot thought Inkstreak as she transformed into her Cybertronian jet alt form and took off for the same location as Speedon. He never knew that her real rank was commander. That will be funny when Lord Megatron adressess her as such on the station.


	2. ToxEn

**The OCs Speedon, Scanner, TNT, Triggerhappy, Rampage, Blackbird and Speedonway belong to Grumpydrawer (me). **

**The OCs Inkstreak Shatter and Rev belong to TokalaSoul. **

Speedon landed in the hanger of Trypticon Space Station. He looked around and noticed something. It was more active here now...and there are more brutes as he observered some unloading heavy machiney from a craft.

"Speedon welcome to the new Trypticon Space Station." said Shockwave as he walked out of a door which lead into the hanger. He was followed by Soundwave and Megatron.

"Good Commander Inkstreak delivered my message to you Speedon." said Megatron. What she was a commander. Scanner will have to be more in depth with his spying from now on.

"Yes I did. What do you want me to do my Lord." said Speedon.

"Shockwave has been experimenting with a new type of Energon. Tox-En. Shockwave will brief you on it's effects." said Megatron.

"Tox-En is a green poisonous Energon variant. It has the opposite effect of regular energon on our race. Instead of providing life it causes them to feel nauseous and weakened by the slightest pysical contact. Prolonged exposure to Tox-En can paralyze one of our race. It will eventually extinguish their spark." said Shockwave enjoying his explanation of the substance. Just after him finishing the explanation Scanner ejected from Speedon.

"So we can use Tox-En to destroy the Autobots easily. We would just have to emplant it in their Energon Supplies." said Scanner.

"Exactly Scanner. However it requiers now testing which is why Speedon is here." said Megatron to the minicon who looked like an ant compared to Megatron. At that moment Inkstreak flew into the hanger and landed a few feet away from Speedon.

"I completed the mission as the specified Lord Megatron." said Inkstreak.

"I know Inkstreak that your mission was a sucess. You proved yet again your worthy of your rank as a Commander." said Megatron as he turned to leave.

"Speedon you have your orders. Help Shockwave test the Tox-En." Then he left the hanger.

"Shall we start the testing Speedon. I have a number of different Autobots of different shapes and sizes to experiment it on. You can help to Scanner." said Shockwave.

"Of course Shockwave. I'm interested to see it's effects for myself." said Speedon.

"And I'm interested to see how we could use it to it's full potential." said Scanner

Shockwave left the hanger through a different door from Megatron and Speedon and Scanner flowed him. Then he turned around to look at Soundwave.

"Nice to see you again Soundwave." said Speedon to Soundwave.

"Good to see you too my Apprentice." said Soundwave. Speedon then left the hanger and followed Soundwave.

"Inkstreak keep an eye on Starscream. Lord Megatron believes he is plotting something." said Soundwave to Inkstreak. Then he left the hanger through the same door as Megatron.

Arrrggg thought Inkstreak. Why does she have to moniter the fool Starscream. Why has Megatron not killed him already. She decieded to go to the bridge. Her squad mates Shatter and Rev would be there. Besides she could find what Tox-En will do to those Autobots later.

"This Autobot minicon is called Backblast." said Shockwave to Speedon as he motioned to the minicon attach to the wall. "Now you and Scanner will see what Tox-En does to our kind." Shockwave picked up a piece of green crystal with some tongs and put it in the minicon's energon slot. Backblast tryed to break out of the cuffs that connected him to the wall, but it was useless. He quickly stopped struggling because he was becoming weaker rapidly. Then the bright glow disappeared from Backblast's eyes as his spark was extinguished.

"Tox-En usally would take a few hours but due to the test subject being a minicon being small the Tox-En only took a few minutes." said Shockwave looking pleased with the test. "Tox-En's power is amazing. Think how many Autobots we can take out so easily with it." said Scanner, his one eye gleaming.

"Yes this will help win us the war. More tests are required but I'm sure Tox-En will wipe out thousands of Autobots." said Speedon as his remaining eye glowed with malavolience.


	3. The Plan

**The OCs Speedon, Scanner, TNT, Triggerhappy, Rampage, Blackbird and Speedonway belong to Grumpydrawer (me). **

**The OCs Inkstreak Shatter and Rev belong to TokalaSoul. **

The bridge of Trypticon Space Station was quiet large and spacious compared to the rest of the station. There were only of few mechs monitering systems here purely because it was not a spacecraft so there was no need. A massive window gives Decepticons a good view of both Cybertron and the stars above.

Inkstreak entered the bridge. She could see that Shatter and Rev were talking to three mechs. One was bulky, coloured green and looked like a heavy unit. Another was large, coloured grey and looked like a flying mech. The medium sized black mech in the middle looked like the leader of the three. He noticed her approaching them.

"And who are you seeker." said the black mech.

"Inkstreak, their squad commander." she replied. "Who are you three."

"I am Barricade, the leader of our squad. This is Blackout (he motioned to the tall grey mech) and this is Brawl (he motioned to the bulky green mech)." said Barricade.

"Shockwave called us here. He said he would soon have a mission for us." said Brawl.

"Speedon is experimenting with Shockwave. They are using a substance called Tox-En on Autobots and recording it's effects." said Inkstreak.

"Awwww not our buddy Speedon." said Brawl with a chuckle.

"It will be ages till he finishes an experiment." said Blackout.

"Well we shall just have to wait then. Nice meeting you Shatter, Rev and Inkstreak." said Barricade. Before leaving the bridge. Blackout and Brawl followed their squad leader.

"Nice guys." said Rev.

"Your only saying that cause you could beat me at arm wrestling which impressed them." said Shatter looking annoyed.

"I'm gonna go to the seeker mess. Cya Shatter and Inkstreak." said Rev as he hurried away.

"Why is he in such a hurry." said Inkstreak looking after her squad mate.

"He doesn't want you to know that Barricade beat him in arm wrestling." said Shatter.

"What are you impling Shatter." said Inkstreak turning around quickly to glare at Shatter.

"Nothing Commander." said Shatter smirking.

Inkstreak walked into the Tox-En lab. Those mechs were so annoying. Thinking they were so strong and tough. She got so sick of it she went to see the Tox-En results. She looked around the room. It was deserted, apart from the lifeless remains of Autobots. There were a few minicons and several mechs. What caught Inkstreak's eye was three Autobots moved aside from the rest. Two were femmes and one was a seeker. The tables they were on were numbered, 16, 17 and 18. She picked up a report on a table near by. She scrolled through the names of Test Subjects. 5 Outback, 6 Pipes, 8 Swerve, 10 Wheelie, 11 Goldbug, 13 Wedge. She finally got to the right bots, 16 Moonracer, 17 Lancer, 18 Skydive. She read the sections on the three of them.

It said 'The two femmes we tested Tox-En on (Moonracer and Lancer) took around 250 Astroseconds to die. Me and Shockwave do not have a conclusion for this but it seems it will only be a good weapon for killing mechs quickly. This does not mean it is not effective on femmes, it just means that the Tox-En will take longer to extinguish their spark. Finally the Seeker Skydive took around 600 Astroseconds to be killed by Tox-En. I believe this is due to his will to live. This may seem like a problem but since there is no cue it does not matter. Speedon'

The seeker took longer to kill due to his will to to live, made sense. So Tox-En took longer to kill femmes. That was strange, there was no explanation for that. Made femmes were stronger than mechs after all...

4 Orbital Cycles later...

"So Shockwave and Speedon. The Tox-En formula is complete then." said Megatron as Shockwave and Speedon stood before him.

"Yes my leige it is ready for use." said Shockwave.

I have located a energon processing plant which we can put Tox-En into. I have a plan already in place and I have picked the Decepticons for the job my leige." said Speedon.

"Good, good. I like your plan Speedon. But who are these Decepticons you picked Speedon." asked Megatron.

"The distraction will be Blackout, Brawl, Shatter and Rev. The two bots to put the Tox-En into the energon will be Barricade and Inkstreak...


	4. The plan unfolds

**The OCs Speedon, Scanner, TNT, Triggerhappy, Rampage, Blackbird and Speedonway belong to Grumpydrawer (me). **

**The OCs Inkstreak Shatter and Rev belong to TokalaSoul. **

"This will be the first time Tox-En has been used against the Autobots." said Speedon the assembled Decepticons. There were Barricade, Blackout, Brawl, Inkstreak, Shatter and Rev waiting for Speedon's orders. They were behind a ruined building, one of the many in the area.

"Blackout, Brawl, Shatter and Rev. You will be the distraction. Walk up to the energon processing plant's guard post with all your guns blazing." said Speedon. The cons nodded their understanding before heading towards the powerplant.

"Now we just have to wait." said Speedon to Barricade and Inkstreak.

"Hey Speedon how is Tox-En made." ask Barricade.

"Since you're an old friend Barricade and former squad leader. Ill tell you." said Speedon.

Finally she would find out how Tox-En was made. But she didn't completely trust Speedon. She overheard a conversation between Starscream and Speedon but she had yet to report it to Soundwave.

"So Speedon could we used Tox-En to speed up our take over of the Deceptcions." said Starscream. "I have yet to see it's effects on mechs outside of a lab. So for now, no." said Speedon.

"Very well. I shall be at Moon Base 1. I believe I am being spied upon. If you need to contact me send a message to Hotlink through a secure comm channel." said Starscream. Then the two mechs parted ways.

"Tox-En is processed energon which has be mixed with melted down Toxon crystal from a moon called Charon. These green crystal were mined from Charon during Cybertron's Golden Age when the Space Bridges were still active. After realising how dangerous the crystals were they were locked up in a lab under crystal city. As long as we don't run out of crystals, we won't run out of Tox-En." said Speedon finishing his explanation of Tox-En with pride.

Gun fire started near the energon processing plant.

"That's your que." said Speedon to Barricade and Inkstreak.

"Let's go Inkstreak." said Barricade. This should be easy said Inkstreak as she followed Barricade through the ruins of a small town which had been made around the energon processessing plant. Through a gap between two buildings she saw the skirmish between the cons and bots. Brawl was pounding two Autobots into the ground, Blackout was in his alt form and was taking out two guard towers, Shatter was dodging beams from an Autobot on a turret as she closed in for the kill and Rev was taking out a bot who was in their alt form with carefully timed gun shots. She had confidence in her squad mates…and in Brawl and Blackout who seemed to be battle hardened cons.

"So you were Speedon's squad leader." she asked Barricade.

"I was. In the beginning of the war me, Blackout, Brawl and Speedon were a squad. We rose through the ranks till we got to where we are now. Although Speedon got even higher in rank as you can see." said Barricade. Barricade stopped suddenly.

"Here we are." said Barricade. "Ill guard this spot. If a bot comes Ill silence them. Heres the Tox-En." said Barricade as he passed a small container to Inkstreak. "Don't mess up."

"Don't worry. I won't." said Inkstreak as she transformed and flew over the wall surrounding the plant and through a window. Smash went the glass, yet no one heard due to the sound of fighting outside. She headed along the hanging walkway towards the machinery in the plant.

"DECEPTICON!" screamed a worker in the plant, but no one heard him. She had orders to silence any Autobot who saw her. She aimed her null ray at him and fired. The bot tried to run but his spark was extinguished before he even raised his foot off the ground. She walked along the walkway till she was above the machine which processed the energon. Inkstreak jumped down onto the machine and opened a small maintenance hatch which lead into the machine. She could see the raw energon flowing through the machine. She took out the container and opened the lid.

"The Autobots will like this." said Inkstreak chuckling as she poured the Tox-En into the plant. The raw energon immediately started to glow an eerie green. Now the Autobots would see that not even energon was safe.


	5. Recon and Mystery

**The OCs Speedon, Scanner, TNT, Triggerhappy, Rampage, Blackbird and Speedonway belong to Grumpydrawer (me). **

**The OCs Inkstreak Shatter and Rev belong to TokalaSoul. **

His plan had worked perfectly. Inkstreak had put the Tox-En in and then sneaked out with out the Autobots noticing. Then Blackout, Brawl, Shatter and Rev had retreated just as planned. The Autobots were in for a suprise.

"What now." said Brawl interrupting Speedon's thoughts.

"Barricade take your squad with you to where you were stationed before this mission. Inkstreak return to Trypticon." said Speedon.

Barricade and Brawl transformed and drove off as Blackout hovered above them.

"As you command commander." said Shatter with a hint of sarcasim in her voice. Then the three seekers transformed and took off for Tryptcion.

Four cycles later

"Scanner eject. Operation Tox-En effects recon." said Speedon as he ejected Scanner.

Scanner transformed into his small moon rover like alt-mode and drove off towards the energon processing plant. Scanner would not be seen, he is too small in that form for any bot to give notice. This recon is not for Shockwave or Megatron...it's for Starscream he thought.

"Optimus Prime." said Sideswipe as he ran into Optimus's 'office'.

"What is it Sideswipe." said Optimus.

"Decepticons attacked an energon plant. But thats not why I reported this to you." said Sideswipe.

"Then why did you Sideswipe." said Optimus becoming worried.

"Because they attack the main gates, but then left even though they could win." said Sideswipe.

"They must have a motive behind this behaviour." said Optimus. Decepticons did not attack places for no reason. They always have a motive, but what was it this time.

"Send Silverbolt and Prowl to the plant. I want a report of any damage or casualties aswell as an analyzation of there attack on the gates." said Optimus.

"Understood Prime." said Sideswipe as he hurried to send the message.

Something must have caused this attack...and he wanted to know why.

Scanner moved through an old energon vent. These had stopped being used eons ago but they were perfect for sneaking around the plant with out being scene. Scanner stopped when he saw a dead worker through a grate in the vent. There were four Autobots examining the body, two workers, a seeker and an Autobot he reconized as Prowl. He zoomed in and began to record the scene, Speedon would want to see this.

"He was shot from a high point. Probably the walkway up there" said Prowl as he pointed at the walkway.

"So a con got in here then." said Silverbolt.

"Yes you're right there Silverbolt. Probably through the broken window we found at the back of the plant." said Prowl.

"I tell Prime." said Silverbolt. "Prime come in."

"What do you have to report Silverbolt." said Optimus over the commlink.

"A worker is dead inside the plant. We think a Decepticon entered through a window which we found broken at the back of the plant. Then they got on the walkway and shot this bot." said Silverbolt.

"He probably spotted the Decepticon. So they silenced him." said Optimus. "Continue your investigation. Prime out."

Scanner stopped recording. He had enough information. Inkstreak had been spotted by the worker. Inkstreak killed the worker who spotted her. Then he guess she produced along the walkway to the machine which processed the energon, where she added the Tox-En into the mix. He also learnt that a seeker called Silverbolt became an Autobot. Meaning he is a traitor. Now he would returned to Speedon. He would find this information most interesting.


	6. The Autobot's Problem

**The OCs Speedon, Scanner, TNT, Triggerhappy, Rampage, Blackbird and Speedonway belong to Grumpydrawer (me). **

**The OCs Inkstreak Shatter and Rev belong to TokalaSoul. **

Scanner drove round the side of the ruined building towards Speedon.

"Operation Tox-En effects recon complete Speedon." said Scanner as he transformed from his moon rover alt-form to his bot form.

"Good job Scanner. Return." said Speedon as Scanner turned into his cassette alt-form and flew it Speedons chest. Speedon played the footage. A traitorous seeker called Silverbolt, his spark would have to be extinguished for treachary. So Inkstreak had been spotted...interesting how she never reported this. Not a good candicate for Starscream's followers. Prowl was on the case. He will figure out how Inkstreak broke into the plant soon enough, since he is a former police offier after all. Speedon then transformed into his jet alt-form and took off for Moon Base One. He and Starscream needed to have a talk.

"This is fustrating. Knowing how the cons attacked but not why." said Silverbolt.

"We will find out why they attack Silverbolt." said Prowl. At that second a guard ran up to Prowl and Silverbolt.

"A seeker just took off from the nearby ruins." said the guard. "He was purple and black with one green optic."

"Do you know who that Decepticon is Prowl." said Silverbolt.

"No but we will report this to Optimus when we have more infomation..." said Prowl. Then a worker ran up to Prowl and Silverbolt.

"Come see whats happening at the recharge chamber." said the worker. "You will want to see this." Prowl and Silverbolt followed the worker to the recharging chamber which was connected to the energon processing machine. There were two workers lying on the floor, barely able to move...

"Some fight you fought out there Rev." said Brawl to Rev in the 'bar' on Trypticon Space Station.

"Thanks Brawl." said Rev. He was shy but he quiet liked Barricade's squad.

"Yes your shooting was very precise...unlike Brawl who shoots at anything which explodes or moves." said Blackout with a chuckle.

"Hey those explosive barrels did not blow us up. They just missed us."said Brawl. The three mechs then burst out in laughter.

On the other side of the 'bar' stood Barricade. He was talking to Shatter about the fights he had been in when Inkstreak walked up to them. Their conversation immediately ended.

"Hello slayer of a worker." said Shatter with her tone of sarcasm. "Barricade told me about it." Barricade noticed Brawl making a joke about him on the other side of the 'bar'.

"I have to go sort my squad out." said Barricade as he hurried across the room.

"What did he tell you Shatter." said Inkstreak.

"He told me about the fights hes been in." said Shatter. "So you annoyed Rev is hanging out with differents bots..." Shatter stopped when she saw Inkstreak glaring at her. It was fun to annoy Ink sometimes, especially about Rev's crush on her.

"What happened to these bots." said Prowl. The two workers were unable to speak, this seemed to be becasuse of great fatigue.

"They recharged themselves with freshly processed energon."said the worker. "Then in a few seconds they collaspsed to the ground and haven't moved since."

"They are still alive, but barely." said Silverbolt.

"Show me the processed energon." said Prowl. A worker lead him round to the side of the machine where he slide back a panel, behind it was a window. There was processed energon flowing past like normal...but it was green.

"Stop processing the energon." said Prowl. "Silverbolt report this to Optimus Prime."

"Prime come in" said Silverbolt over Prime's commlink.

"What have you found out Silverbolt." said Optimus noting the ergency in his voice.

"The processed energon in the plant has being infected with something. It has caused two bots who recharged to fall to the ground with fatigue and they have not moved since." said Silverbolt. Optimus started to worry but then he remembered. The Autobots were counting on him and worring would not help, he was Prime.

"Anything else Silverbolt." said Optimus.

"A seeker took off from the ruins a while after the attack ended. He was reported to be purple and black with a only one green optic, the other eye was missing." said Silverbolt. "Interesting. That seeker probably had something to do with this. Ill send Ratchet to see if he can help the two Autobots. Bulkhead will also come, it would be good to have a Wrecker protecting the plant. Prime out." said Optimus as he ended the commlink.

"Optimus." said an Autobot. Optimus turned around, it was Arcee.

"What is it Arcee." said Optimus.

"I know who the con is. He is called Speedon. He has two alt-forms and five minicons." said Arcee to Optimus. How did she know so much about this Decepticon.

"How do you know so much about this Decepticon Arcee." said Optimus questioning her.

"I knew him before the war...and it was me who destroyed his optic." said Arcee. "He is a foe to be reckoned with."

"Thank you for this information Arcee." said Optimus. Speedon sounded dangerus. He had met Soundwave before when he knew Megatron before the war. His minicons would always spy on anyone, Speedon's probably did the same. The Autobots had a problem. The Decepticons could ruin their processing plants...and in turn the Autobots themselves.


	7. Two Meetings

**The OCs Speedon, Scanner, TNT, Triggerhappy, Rampage, Blackbird and Speedonway belong to Grumpydrawer (me). **

**The OCs Inkstreak Shatter and Rev belong to TokalaSoul. **

Speedon flew into the hanger of Moon Base 1. His feet turned into wheels and he started to 'skate' over to the door of the hanger. As soon as the workers in the hanger noticed him they saluted him and said "Welcome Lieutenant Speedon." So Starscream was referring to him as his lieutenant now, a new development.

"Thank you for the salute gentlemen." said Speedon as he skated through the hangers main door. He then skated through hallways till he got to the bridge. When the door opened in front of him he saw Starscream waiting up ahead, he must have been informed of his presence.

"What do you have to report Speedon." said Starscream.

"The attack on the plant was a success however I believe that Inkstreak and her squad would not be good allies for you." said Speedon.

"And why is that." said Starscream.

"For some reason, which Scanner has yet to find, she hates. No detests you." said Speedon. "Also Scanner found that an Autobot seeker was at the plant. A traitor my liege." said Speedon.

"Interesting." said Starscream. "Anything else to report."

"No. Though I believe I may be put in charge of Tox-En production soon. Scanner has much evidence of this." said Speedon.

"Very well. You may leave now." said Starscream. Speedon began to skate back to the hanger. Starscream seems to be stepping up his game he thought.

Starscream liked Speedon. He could counter his weakness's by using his minicons. But that made him dangerous at the same time, especially because of Scanner. That minicon seemed to be able to find out anything and everything which Speedon wanted to know. That minicon was very dangerous if Speedon decided he didn't like you. He would send Scanner to gather fake evidence about treachery that a bot was committing. Then he would take it to Megatron and a bot would be getting a fusion cannon blast to the face. That was why Starscream had placed Speedon at the rank of Lieutenant, to keep him from telling Megatron about is plan. Because if Speedon told Megatron he could get a massive promotion, and Starscream would be on the scrapheap.

"Hopefully that won't happen." said Starscream to know one in particular.

Three cycles later...

A small dropship landed near an energon refinery near the Sea of Rust. Inside of it were five mechs. The doors of the dropship opened and the five mechs walked out of the dropship and towards the refinery. Then they came under fire…

Three cycles earlier...

"So Ink why are we even going to this meeting." said Shatter, in an annoyed voice.

"We are going to the meeting Shatter," said Inkstreak with annoyance. "because Lord Megatron ordered us to."

"It's probably something about that Tox-En stuff." said Rev.

"I'm sick of that stuff. It seems to have gone to Lord Megatron's head." said Shatter.

"More like Speedon. He's been thinking about what it could be used for. Although his ideas require so many resources I doubt Lord Megatron would bother." said Inkstreak.

They approached a door which had six guards guarding it. As soon as they noticed Inkstreak they saluted her, Inkstreak realised she was making a name for herself. The three seekers then passed through the door to the meeting room, which closed behind them almost immediately. Inkstreak noticed that Soundwave and Shockwave talking next to a podium in the middle of the room. Inkstreak guessed that Soundwave was controlling the door, otherwise how would it react so quick. Shockwave acknowledged them with a nod before he went back talking to Soundwave.

"So those have arrived….all we need now is Lord Megatron and Speedon. Then this meeting can commence." said Shockwave.

"Affirmative." said Soundwave showing no emotion like he normally did.

"Hey Soundwave. What's Beast Wars Megatron's favourite day of the year? Yessssssssssterday." said Shockwave with a chuckle. Soundwave stared blankly at him.

"Ok you didn't find that funny. How about this joke. Three Transformers are walking through the woods. One sees a magical glowing stick in the middle of the path. He says to the others, "I heard that when you jump over that stick, you can be anything you say. The first one runs and jumps over the stick saying, "I wish I was as big as a city!" and he turns into Metroplex. The second one jumps over the stick and says, "I wish I was omega and supreme" and he turns into Omega Supreme. The third one runs and trips over the stick, and says "Crap!" and he turns into Wheelie." said Shockwave. "Good one right." Soundwave keeps staring with no emotion.

"Ok how about this joke. What did Prime Breakdown say after winning the boxing match? That was a KNOCKOUT!" said Shockwave chuckling. Soundwave looked blankly at Shockwave.

"Oh that's right you deleted your emotions." said Shockwave. Soundwave then face palmed.

Speed walked towards the meeting room. Why did Megatron want to speak with him? Could it be about Tox-En? Speedon would find out what it was about soon, as soon as he got there.

Megatron walked into the meeting room and stood on the podium. He looked around the room. There were Shockwave and Soundwave, Inkstreak and her squad. All which was missing was Speedon. Megatron hated waiting. But he guessed he was going to have to wait a little while longer. Then Megatron noticed the door opened at the far end, and Speedon was just outside of it.

"Please gentlemen there is no need for the salute." said Speedon to the guards as he entered the room. Now the meeting would begin thought Megatron.


	8. The Promotion

**The OCs Speedon, Scanner, TNT, Triggerhappy, Rampage, Blackbird and Speedonway belong to Grumpydrawer (me). **

**The OCs Inkstreak Shatter and Rev belong to TokalaSoul. **

"This meeting is about an important matter, Speedon. Especially for you." said Megatron. He noticed that Speedon had froze. He probably thought that he was going to kill him for working with Starscream. He would not do though, he knew Speedon was hedging his bets. If things turned bad for Starscream then Speedon would tell Megatron everything he knew about Starscream's plans to try and save his spark. However Megatron knew it would work the other way round two, not that Starscream would ever dispose of him. Megatron then chuckled.

"Speedon I am promoting you." said Megatron. Speedon stopped being frozen, he was now interested in what he had to say now.

"You are now in charge of the Tox-En production factory, the three plants which provide it with energon, and the surrounding area. You shall be addressed as Commander, and Inkstreak and her squad will be under your command, think of them as your Elite Guard. I shall also allow you to use Dark Energon if you wish." said Megatron. Speedon's eyes had a glint in them, the glint of power. Inkstreak and her squad looked surprised beyond belief.

"Thank you. Lord Megatron." said Speedon as he bowed his head. He would now have a force to equal Starscream's under his command, he could bargain better with him now. He would have time to work of his experiments, and he would be able to taste the 'forbidden fruit'. Dark Energon.

"What will Shockwave work on now then Lord Megatron." said Speedon.

"That I cannot reveal to you Speedon…..for now." said Megatron. It must be something important thought Speedon, too bad he would not find out what it was. But that did not matter, for now. He turned to Inkstreak.

"We shall be going now." said Speedon as he started to leave the room.

"Very well….Commander." said Inkstreak. Speedon could see she was still in shock from being made his Elite Guard.

"Now that Speedon is out of the way you can proceed with your Space Bridge experiments Shockwave." said Megatron.

"Very well my liege." said Shockwave.

"Nothing personally Soundwave but I don't want Speedon sending his minicon Scanner poking around in business which does not concern him." said Megatron. Soundwave had after all built Speedon, he even gave him half his spark.

"Understood." said Soundwave. The three Decepticons then left the chamber, each going their separate ways.

Inkstreak followed Speedon through the corridor to the hanger. She, Shatter and Rev were his Elite Guard now. She knew this would have benefits but it slightly annoyed her that he was now in command of her. Speedon looked lose in thought, probably plotting what he would do now she thought.

"Speedon you look so smooth when you are in battle." said Shatter. Inkstreak turned to look at Shatter quickly, did she seriously just try to flirt with Speedon. Speedon then snapped out of his thoughts and turned around.

"Why thank you Shatter but I personally prefer two wheelers." said Speedon. He then turned back around and began walking again. "I swear femmes will one day be the death of me." He then smirked. "If they are then Triggerhappy one a bet with Swindle."

Inkstreak smirked at Shatter. That had been mildly amusing. Rev then catched up to Speedon and they started talking.

"Rejected." whispered Inkstreak to Shatter. Shatter merely glared at Inkstreak.

"So Speedon got promoted then." said Decepticon soldier.

"He sure did. The One Eyed Con is doing well for himself." said another Decepticon soldier.

"It's amazing to think that bots and cons alike still tell that old story." said Decepticon soldier 1.

"It's a good one. Even rivals the myths of the Thirteen themselves." said Decepticon soldier 2.

"There many variations now though. They vary from mech to mech." said Decepticon 1.

"Wonder if he will ever carry out the threat he made at the end of it." said Decepticon 2.

"Knowing Speedon he will." said Decepticon 1.

"ARRRRRGHHHHH!" said Decepticon 2 imitating the end of the tale. " ARCEE I WILL…."

Then a Decepticon officer walked into their mess.

"We need more help transporting objects to the ship headed for the Sea of Rust." he said. "So don't just stand there. Hurry to the hanger." The two Decepticons then stood up quick as lightning.

"Yes Sir." they said before hurrying to the hanger.

Speedon and his Elite guard walked into the hanger. A Decepticon officer then walked up to Speedon.

"Commander Speedon I'm sorry to inform you but the ship which was going to transport you to the Sea of Rust is still being loaded with cargo." said the Decepticon officer. Speedon noticed that he was shaking. No surprised since he was probably used to serving Megatron and Shockwave, two cons who would kill a soldier for a delay like this.

"That is no problem. We shall fly there ahead." said Speedon. The Decepticon officer stopped shaking.

"Very well Commander Speedon, but at least let me give your Elite Guard the weapons I was told to deliver to you." said the Decepticon officer.

"Very well Officer. What is your name anyway." said Speedon. The Decepticon officer looked surprised that a rank higher than him would bother asking his name.

"Speedway sir." said Speedway.

"I shall remember that. Now you may proceed with getting their weapons." said Speedon.

"Yes sir." said Speedway before he rushed to the ship to fetch the weapons.

"I liked that bot. He deserves a better existence than this." said Speedon. He looked around the hanger. "As do many." He then became lost in thought.

Speedway walked into the armoury of the ship. He was surprised that Speedon had not killed him for the delay, amazing to be precise. He was even more amazed he asked to know his name. He then saw the three staffs on the wall. They had a sharp curved blade at each end and were identical in every way except for the colour of them. The first one blades was as black as night with a glowing line of red dividing it in half. The second one the same as the first but with a purple line instead. The third was the same again but the line was a soft green. Speedway picked up the three staffs and began to walked back out of the ship.

"Here are their weapons Sir." said Speedway as he presented the three staffs.

"I see they are colour coded." said Speedon. "Thank you Speedway. You may go attend to your other duties now."

"Yes sir." said Speedway. He then turned and went back to helping mechs lift cargo.

"So why were we given these staffs?" questioned Inkstreak.

"Who knows, who cares. You three have a weapon which makes you look imposing now." said Speedon as he walked towards the edge of the hanger.

"Are you saying we don't look imposing." said Shatter challenging Speedon to answer.

"Compared to what I saw when I repaired bots in the pits." said Speedon. "No."

"I never heard that you did that before the war." said Inkstreak.

"Why would you have heard?" said Speedon. "If I died no one from Iacon or a higher caste would have noticed nor cared. The only bot who would have cared would be Soundwave, since he built me after all." Speedon then got in position to take off. "I even remember when a certain femme fought there." Speedon the transformed into his jet form and took off for the Sea of Rust. Inkstreak then followed close behind.

"I wonder who that femme was." said Shatter sarcastically as she and Rev followed behind Inkstreak.

Soundwave had watched everything which had just happen through a security camera. He started to remember his days in the pits. When he taught Speedon how to fight and repair bots. He also taught him about how to use minicons effectively. He too remembered watching Inkstreak fight.

The five mechs walked through the blaster shots as if they were nothing. Then they were met with an obstacle, two cannons which had started targeting them. The mech who was leading the other mechs stopped.

He merely said "Combacticons….Combine."


	9. BRUTICUS SMASH!

Two of the mechs transformed and formed legs, the leader of the mechs transformed and formed a body onto of the legs. Finally two mechs transformed and flew into the two sides of the body forming arms, after this a head emerged from the body. The gigantic mech then smashed his fist into the ground sending two shock waves towards the cannons. In a flash of light they blew into thousands of pieces.

Then, in an act of bravery and stupidity, a surviving Autobot ran out from the wreckage while shooting at the giant Decepticon. The Decepticon merely stomped on the Autobot, offlining him instantly.

"NOTHING CAN STOP BRUTICUS!" shouted Bruticus to all Autobots who were listening. The Autobots the began to barge him with rockets from their portable rocket launchers. However this didn't even dent his armour.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU AUTOBOTS ARE PARFETIC!" said Bruticus as he laughed.

An Autobot ran up to the commander who was commanding the Autobots with rocket launchers.

"Sir with all due respect THE ROCKETS AREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" said the Autobot. The Commander turned around to face the Autobot.

"There's no problem which can't be solved with high explosives soldier." said the Commander. Then a shot from Bruticus's Gatling gun blew the commander to pieces. The Autobot meet the same fate a second later.

Bruticus has demolished the first line of defence for the refinery. He was now heading towards the secondary and last defences. He smashed a hole in the outer wall and flooded the insides with fire from his flamethrower. Anything Autobots inside were melted almost instantly. He then began to smash his way towards the nearest cannon.

The Autobots who were cowardly ran out of his way while those who were brave and stood their ground were crush under his legs. When Bruticus got to the nearest cannon he grabbed it and tore it from its base. He then threw it towards the over cannon causing an explosion which almost damaged Bruticus himself.

Then Bruticus looked around himself. There was nothing but devastation, the refinery's defences had been levelled.

"NOTHING CAN SURVIVE BRUTICUS!" shouted Bruticus. The giant Decepticon then decombined into the five Combaticons.

"Vortex, Blast Off sweep the area. I don't want any surprises from Autobots who may have survived the attack." said Onslaught, the Combaticon leader.

"Understood Onslaught. You ready Vortex." said Blast Off.

"After your Blast Off." said Vortex, the Combaticon interrogator. The two flying Combaticons then took off to sweep the area.

"Swindle, Brawl you're with me. We still have the defenders inside the refinery to deal with. Remember melee weapons only. We do not want the refinery itself damaged." said Onslaught.

"Finally I get to smash some stuff." said Brawl as he smashed his fists together.

"I may find some spare parts to sell." said Swindle.

"Swindle, Brawl lets go." said Onslaught. The three Combaticons then walked towards the refinery itself.

Speedon, Inkstreak, Shatter and Rev flew over Cybertron towards the Tox-En production factory in the Sea of Rust. They had been flying straight for 200 clicks when suddenly Speedon turned to the right. His Elite Guard immediately followed suit, although they were confused at the change in course.

"Commander Speedon, why the change in course." said Inkstreak with confusion and annoyance in her voice.

"We are taking a little detour Inkstreak." said Speedon. "Scanner informed me of a battle which will be taking place at a nearby energon refinery."

"Why are you interested in this battle?" said Inkstreak. If Speedon was not in alt-form he would have smirked.

"Because the Combaticons are fighting it." said Speedon. Silence then fell over his Elite Guard, they had heard the tales of the Combaticons and how strong they were. In the distance there were a few flashes of light which was from an ion cannon discharge.

"I'm guessing that's them." said Shatter.

"Yes it is Shatter." said Speedon. "Now let's get a better look." The four jets then flew till they were at a safe enough distance from the battle but they could still see the events of it. They saw Bruticus mow down lines of Autobots with his Gatling gun without remorse. After a few minutes Rev spoke.

"He's brutal." said Rev, he was not the sort of mech who liked slaughter on a big or small scale.

"Bruticus is quiet dim witted. The Combaticons work together perfectly to accomplish missions. Bruticus is only used if such strength is necessary, which it is for the outer defences of this refinery." said Speedon.

"You seem to know a lot about the Combaticons." said Inkstreak.

"Me and their leader Onslaught go back far." said Speedon. "I remember he and I used to talk after his matches in the Gladiatorial Arena. I used to regularly repair him when he was injured."

"Seems like you met plenty of bots in the pits." said Shatter, who was starting to have an interest in Speedon's past.

"The Gladiators would have a variety of bots repair them when they started out. Then they would stick with the bot they liked best. Many Gladiators were friends with the bots who repaired them." said Speedon, who would have had a smile if he was in bot form. "However sometimes the Gladiators didn't come back from the battle field…..something every repair bot hoped would never happen."

"Oh." said Shatter. The three Decepticons were then silent. Then Shatter said "I'm sick of being in alt-form." She then transformed and hovered in the air, Rev and Inkstreak soon followed suit. Speedon did not however.

"Something wrong Speedon, you haven't transformed to bot form." said Inkstreak, with a small hint of concern for her commander.

"If I transform Inkstreak I will fall straight to Cybertron." said Speedon. Shatter then snickered.

"But you have a jet alt-form. Wouldn't you being able to hover too." said Rev.

"I added this alt-form to myself. It was one of the many things I added to myself during my time in the pits." said Speedon. "You learn a lot about bots when you have to put them back together."

"What was Soundwave like back then." said Inkstreak. Speedon then began to remember a moment of his past.

_There was a Gladiator on a medical table before Speedon. The Gladiator groaned in mild pain as Speedon welded a cut in the bots shoulder shut. When Speedon when finished he stood back to let the bot stand up. _

_"Thanks Speedon. That cut was starting to be a pain." said the Gladiator. _

_"How many times do I have to remind you Quake? When you have a cut, even if it's tiny, come see me and I will repair it. That's my job after all." said Speedon to Quake. _

_"I'll remember one day Speedon. Did you see Onslaught match yesterday, he tore that bot to pieces." said Quake, changing the conversation. The two mechs then started walking. _

_"I saw it, Rumble and Frenzy didn't shut up about it for astrohours." said Speedon. Quake then laughed. _

_"Those little guys are like brothers to you, you three have a close bond." said Quake. _

_"It's not like you to talk about bonds Quake. What are you getting at?" said Speedon as he stopped walking. Quake then stopped too. _

_"Me and Onslaught reckon if you team up with them you could fight a good match in the arena." said Quake. "It's worth doing it once right, Rumble and Frenzy would have enough enthusiasm and brawl to want try it."_

_"It's not them who would be hard to convince Quake, it would be Soundwave. He wouldn't want me endangering his minicons or myself." said Speedon. Quake thought about this for a few astroseconds. He then said "I reckon me and Onslaught could convince Megatron to convince Soundwave to let you fight." Speedon was about to protest but then Quake started to walk away and said "Don't worry me and Onslaught will figure it out." Speedon then watched him leave, he had never fought a real fight before. Soundwave had given him basic combat training but that was it…._

Soundwave sat in a chair in Trypticon Space Station. He was glad that Speedon, his creations who he considered his sparkling, had proven himself capable of commanding an whole area to Megatron. He remembered when he taught Speedon back in the pits…

_In front of Soundwave was Speedon. He was in a combat stance with his arm blades out. It was almost perfect except that he was almost rock hard in his stance, he needed to be fluid. _

_"You stance is almost perfect." said Soundwave in his monotonous voice. "However you need to be flexible and relaxed, not rock solid." Speedon then relaxed his stance. He looked at Soundwave to see if he had done it right. _

_"Perfect Speedon." said Soundwave. "I'm proud of you. You have grabbed the basic stances of combat quickly." Speedon then smiled at Soundwave, Soundwave knew that Speedon liked to know that he was proud of him. "We have done enough practice for today. We shall continue tomorrow. I will teach you about spying." said Soundwave. Speedon then headed for the door. _

_"So I can be a great a spy as you are." said Speedon. Then he left you room. Soundwave smiled under his visor. He liked that Speedon looked up to him, not many other bots did. Soundwave then walked through a door to his workshop. He headed to a workbench which had three small bots on it. Three of the bots were similar in design to Rumble and Frenzy, although there were notable differences. One looked like Ravage and another like Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. These would be Speedon's minicons when he finished them. Speedon was responsible enough to looked after them. Soundwave then started up a blow torch and began his work. _

Soundwave then came back to the present, he was heading to the hanger for a reason. He then continued on his way to the hanger.

Quake walked into the hanger of Trypticon Space Station. He looked around till he found an officer directing Decepticons on where to put objects which we being loaded onto a cargo ship. He walked up to the officer, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"I have two questions for you." said Quake. "One, when does this ship leave. Two, where is Speedon." The officer started trembling before him, he had that effect on his fellow Decepticons sometimes.

"The ship has been delayed, so it will not be leaving for about half a cycle." said the officer. "When I informed Command Speedon of this he decided to fly ahead with his Elite Guard."

"Good you got straight to the point." said Quake. "Ill wait in the corner over there. You inform me when this ship is leaving because I'm on it. Understand."

"I understand Sir." said the Officer. Quake then turned around and walked into a corner to wait. He hated delays.

Speedway signed in relief. He thought that the mech was going to kill him when he informed him of the delay. It seemed like it was his lucky day, two higher ranking Decepticons hadn't killed him because of a delay. Then he felt the presence of a mech behind him. He turned around…..behind him was Soundwave.


	10. Everything coming together

**The OCs Speedon, Scanner, TNT, Triggerhappy, Rampage, Blackbird and Speedonway belong to Grumpydrawer (me). **

**The OCs Inkstreak Shatter and Rev belong to TokalaSoul (who is awesome). **

**I'm sorry if the past chapters are a bit messed up, the formatting screwed up and removed the lines dividing the scenes up. Howfully I will fix the problem sometime. Now on with the story. **

* * *

"Soundwave, Sir." said Speedway as he saluted Soundwave. Soundwave merely stared back emotionlessly.

"Why is there a delay." said Soundwave.

"Ummm...well Shockwave didn't specify how much equipment he was sending to the Sea of Rust and it is taking longer than we thought to load." said Speedway hoping that Soundwave would be happy with this. But it was impossible to tell from the communications officer's emotionless face.

"Understandable. Keep up the good work." said Soundwave, he then turned and left the hanger. Speedway then breathed a sigh of relief. He was really getting lucky today.

* * *

Speedon then snapped out of his flashback. He then remembered Inkstreak had asked him a question.

"Sorry about that Inkstreak. I just had a flashback to my days in the pits." said Speedon. Inkstreak acknowledge this with a nod of her head.

"Soundwave was similar to how he is now, except he was less secrative then. He taught me everything I know, from hand to hand combat to spying." explained Speedon. Then he reangled his jet mode so he was facing to the South.

"Now let's resume our course." said Speedon. The four Decepticons then took off in direction of the Tox-En refinery.

* * *

Rachet drove down a road which lead out of Iacon and onto the remains of a highway. After a few astrominutes of driving he transformed and walked up to a green bulky mech standing next to the side of the highway.

"Are you the Wrecker Bulkhead." said Rachet.

"Sure am Doc. So you ready to roll." said Bulkhead. Rachet flinced at how laid back he was, he hated bots who were laid back in the middle of the war. There was no time for being laid back.

"Yes." replyed Rachet after a few astroseconds. The two Autobots then transformed and headed for the energon refinery which had been attacked by the Decepticons.

"So Doc got any good stories to tell." asked the Wrecker. Rachet then sighed.

"A few. Though I don't you would be interested." said Rachet.

"What are they about." asked Bulkhead with interest.

"Well the best one is about an assult on Iacon by the Decepticonse early in the..." Rachet nevered got to finish his sentance as Bulkhead interupted.

"Come on Doc tell that one. I'm all audio receptors" said Bulkhead with enthusim.

"Well I suppose I can tell you it." said Rachet as he gave in. "It all started when the seekers..."

* * *

Arcee was waiting in the west wing of the Hall of Records. She didn't like being in this place alone, it was so erie. She shuffled her feet a bit in nervousness and annoyance that Optimus Prime was late. She then decided that something important had obviously come up before he could get to the west wing to brief her on a mission she was going to be part of.

_Ten astrominutes later_

Arcee was just about to leave when Optimus Prime came round the corner of one of the stacks of holo-records.

"I'm sorry I'm late Arcee." apologized the Prime. "But we recived a distress call from an energon refinery near the Sea of Rust. The bot only had time to say one thing, 'This giant is mowing us down like we are minicons, our defences are usless.' then there was an explosion and the distress call ended."

"Aren't you going to do something about it." asked Arcee with concern for her fellow Autobots.

"Thats where you come in Arcee. I need you to lead a team of six Autobots in an investigation about Decepticons movements in the Sea of Rust." said Optimus Prime. "This energon refinery will be one of the areas you will investigate, but this is not the main area by far."

"Then what is the main area." asked Arcee with confusion, what could be more important than her fellow Autobots.

"An area deep in the Sea of Rust. We have reason to believe that the Decepticons are manufacturing some there." Opitmus then paused. "The Decepticons have conquered two energon refinerys near the Sea of Rust, with in 1592.3 astro hours there were pipe lines built leading from both of them deep into the Sea of Rust. My worry is that the Decepticons may be trying to activate one of the ancients machines, which could bring doom to us all."

"So we will stop off at that refinery. Then go to the locations in the Sea of Rust and looked for any sign of Decpeticon activity." said Arcee. Optimus noded in reply.

"I have asigned Jazz and Cliffjumper to your team. They have experiance in the Sea of Rust." said Optimus. Arcee then put her hands on her hips and glared at Prime angryly.

"Your putting me with those two!" said Arcee with annoyance. "Jazz jokes about inappropriate subjects and Cliffjumper would sooner open-fire on some Decepticons then observe them!

"Then this will be your chance to teach them how to act in the field."said Optimus "Along with the four newly trained bots who will be going with you." Arcee then stomped her foot in annoyance at this and walked away. Optimus merely stared after her, he knew she would not be ahppy with the team but he thought she would not be this angry at his decision.

* * *

Arcee then stormed out of the Hall of Records and began heading towards some barracks erected recently when the need for better trained troops had appeared. She walked up to one, which had an abnormal amount of noise coming from it and banged on the it's door. There was silence in the barrack then the door was opened...on the other side was Cliffjumper.

"Hi Arcee." said Cliffjumper cheerfully. "Why are you here." Arcee merely glared at him and pushed past him and into the barrack. She looked around the barrack. In one corner two bots had stopped a game of Cybertronian cards, in another Jazz was rapping, in the middle there was a bot who had been talking to Cliffjumper before she entered. She only saw one bot who looked like he was ready for battle, a small thin bot who was checking a sniper rifles condition.

Arcee then put her hands on her hips and was about to shout at them when Jazz wolf whisled at her. She then lost it.

"THIS IS WHAT I HAVE TO LEAD INTO THE SEA OF RUST! shouted Arcee in anger. "A BUNCH OTHER JOKERS, PERVERTS AND IDIOTS! ONLY ONE BOT HERE LOOKS LIKE HE IS READY TO FIGHT!" She then motioned to the bot with the sniper rifle in the corner. Arcee then stormed out of the barracks.

"What's up with her." said Jazz. The bots then wented back to what they were doing prior to Arcee's appearance. The bot with the sniper then smirked, if Arcee thought he was the only one of the team who was capable, then it would be very easy to gain her trust...and lead her and the team into the trap.


	11. The Tour

**The OCs Speedon, Scanner, TNT, Triggerhappy, Rampage, Blackbird and Speedonway belong to Grumpydrawer (me). **

**The OCs Inkstreak Shatter and Rev belong to TokalaSoul (who is awesome). **

**I was almost finished this a few days ago however due to a combination of factors I did not finish it till today. Also I'm taking a little bit of a break from Transformers (not completely). That is all.**

* * *

Speedon flew over the ruins of the Sea of Rust, his Elite Guard following close behind. After they flew over a city, which had become eroded into a mountian range by the rust, they saw the Tox-En facility before them.

It was a large featureless cilinder shapped building. It seemed to be from the the same age as most of the Sea of Rust, the time of the Ancients. A deep chasm went around it in alomost of perfect circle, as if it had been created by bots. The only a non flying bot could get to it was via a bridge going over the deep chasm. At each end of the bridges there were two guards, one of ether side. They each weilded a Scrapmaker X13, a prototype only used by Shockwave's regiments.

Speedon flew down so he looked like he was going to hit the ground, then he transformed at the last second and landed elegently on his feet before the guards. Inkstreak, Shatter and Rev landed behind him with their staffs in their hands. The gaurds then saluted them and the one on the left side said

"Commander Speedon. Some mechs are waiting inside to give youa tour of the facility, Sir." said the guard.

"Good. That will be very helpfull. Now I have some new orders for you." said Speedon, the guards looked interested when he mentioned new orders. "If any partols bring Autobots here you are to do one of two things. If they are a notable Autobot, like a officer or seeker, then let the patrol bring them inside to the cells. However if they are not notable, kill them and chuck the remains into the chasm. Is that clear."

"YES SIR!" said the two guards as they saluted their new leader.

"Then that will be all." said Speedon. He then headed acrooss the bridge with his Elite Guard following close behind.

* * *

Speedon looked around the entrance to the facility. It was a corridor with a door at the far end and another door near the entrance. He presumed that the door near the entrance led to a guard post. A bot who seemed to be a former scientist then walked through the door at the end of the corridor.

"Greetings Command Speedon. I am Cindersaur and I will be your guide." said Chindersaur. "As the can probably guess this is the entrance hall, the only way in and out of the facility, at your mere Command this corridor can be sealed by 12 blast proff doors."

"I will keep that in mind. Continue the tour Cindersaur" (that rhymes ^_^)

"Very well." said Cindersaur. He then led them through the door at the end of the corridor. They were now in a large circular room. There was a door on the North, South, East and West sides of the room (this includes the door they came in through).

"This is the exact middle of the facility. The roof of this room is as high as the roof of the facility itself." said Chindersaur, seemingly with pride. "The door to to our East leads into the refinery where the Tox-En is created. The door to our West leads to the Barracks, which I amusume you don't want to see." Speedon nodded his head in confirmation at this. "And the door directly ahead us leads to what is now your quaters Commander Speedon" Chindersaur then lead them through the door to the refinery.

* * *

The refinery was circular in shape. There was a definitive floor, just a metal walkway which went round the outside, there were also no lights. However there was no need for any lights, the Tox-En below the walkway provided enough of that. Two pipes came through the wall on the other side and went into a machine. The pipes came out the machine at the other end and went into the lake of Tox-En beneath the machine. Due to the pure amount of Tox-En, the room was covered by an erie green glow.

"This is the Tox-En refinery." said Chindersaur. He then motioned to the pipes and the machine. "That machine mixes Energon from two, but soon to be three, refinerys with the green crystals which are used to make Tox-En. These crystals are not limitless however because they are from one of the planets the ancients visited."

Inkstreak, Shatter and Rev looked a little uneasy about being above so much Tox-En.

"What would happen if a bot fell in?" asked Rev worridly.

"They would be corroded by the amount of toxin in the Tox-En." Chindersaur then paused. "And it would ruin that batch of Tox-En. It would take ages to drain and clean of any contamination."

"I asume I would be able to aquire Tox-En samples whenever I wish." said Speedon.

"Why of course Commander Speedon, but why would you need a sample." replied Chindersaur in mild confusion.

"Purely for experimentation." said Speedon. "Now let's continue the tour.

* * *

Chindersaur led them out of the refinery and into the main area. He stopped in front of the door in the North of the room. "This is your quaters Command Speedon. They were formerly Shockwave's and as expected there are still old experiments of his lieing around." said Chindersaur.

"My own private quaters which are well sized for once, I fell honoured." said Speedon sarcasticly. "I shall have fun altering Shockwaves experiments. I asume there are still documents of his two?" said Speedon to Chindersaur.

"Probably Commander. To be honest I've all been in there once, I'm the only bot here whos been in there at all." said Chindersaur.

"It will be nice and quiet then...good." said Speedon. He then turned to Inkstreak, Shatter and Rev. "You may take you leave, don't hesitate to boss some fellow Decepticons around either." said Speedon with a smirk. He then turned to Chindersaur.

"I asume you will keep everything running smoothly." said Speedon to Chindersaur.

"Of course Commander." said the pyromanic.

Speedon then started to walk towards the door. "Then I will get to work...relaxing." said Speedon as he walked through the now opened door, which closed soon after he walked through it. He left behind a pissed Inkstreak and Shatter, a confused Rev and a content Chindersaur.

"Commanders always seem to do that." said Chindersaur with a smirk.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to get a chapter out and I haven't had much time lately till now (due to tests). **

**Also Chindersaur is a real Transformer.**


End file.
